sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Souls, Prepare to Fan Edition (Ask to Join RP)
(YO!! Wazzap! It's your boi! Classicspace101 with another rp, now I made another with a twist, this is gonna be like one of those Rps that chronos has, I LOVE HIS RP STUFF! Anyways I wanted to try to do something like him. Further content will be added so stay tuned. :) Also if trissle is reading this plz don't hate meh, I was bored and needed something to do!!) (I'm gonna get a TON of hate aren't I?) Rules. OK! first things first: ONLY 1 character per story, cause this is basically a dark souls spoof. 2: You will die, a lot, but since in this you are immortal and can come back just dont get salty over it. 3: the way you die is based off how the way to go about this. (rushing in without strategy will get you killed) 4: follow rules 1-3. 5.1: there are classes and a ton of weapons. 5.2: however you start with just a broken sword, but gain your weapons in a bit 6: I the creator control this world, and its my mission to get you killed as you try to get to the end. 7: There are NPCs and I control them. (but you can do whatever to them) 8: Please ask in the comments to join. I dont wanna have a bunch of players just appear. 9: Dont stray off the path of the story. 10: Most character powers will be taken away to make this more challenging, sorry, I cant have people flying everywhere. 11: the only way for players to interact with eachother is as a phantom, dark spirit or just writing down a message. 12: prepare to die... extra: when you join place your name next to User 1 (or 2, 3 and so on) Classes (ok, real quick, there are 5 classes and here they are.) Knight: '''Honorable warrior with high endurance and resistance. Uses a short sword and crest shield. '''Sorcerer: '''A magic user, specializes in crystal magic and basic blue magic. Uses sorcerers staff and dagger. '''Cleric: '''A priest in a way, these guys use talismans and miracles to heal themselves and throw lightning. (lightning spells can be found) Starts with a mace and talisman. '''Thief: '''Not what you think, these guys are like assassins and they kill quickly and are silent, deadly and fast. Uses knife and Buckler shield. '''Warrior: '''Sturdy soldiers, they have high health and strength. Uses axe and kite shield. '''Pyromancer: '''a non religious sorcerer that uses fire to fight enemies. Uses a curved sword and pyromancers hand. Players 1: Vul of Vinheim (Ztarhaven) 2: Mars of Carim (Saren the Dark Lynx 3:Griefan of Berenike (Jaredthefox92) 4: 5: Covenants: (look up what the others do cause I only choose sunbro) '''Warriors of the sun: You get to look grossly encandecent, and get medals for helping other users, get enough medals and you get 2 spells. Way of the white Blades of the Darkmoon Darkwraiths Path of the Dragon Chaos Servants Story Long ago, the world was barren, covered with arch trees, and ruled by everlasting dragons, this was the age of the dark, before mobians, before humans. But with darkness, came fire. And then you go to the dark souls wiki to watch the actual story but onto the character story!!! YOU! (yes you) wake up after having a horrible accident that would have left you dead, you awaken inside what seems to be a medieval prison, you faintly remember being dragged here, your chest has the brand with the darksign, you are now immortal, but you are also undead, and every death takes a little bit of your memory, and your sanity, but from above, a human is knight armor drops a corpse down into your cell, that corpse has the key to your cells. Your story begins now. You wake up as soon as the body hits the ground. Vul of Vinheim (Ztarhaven) You wake up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Vul holds his head and stands up to look at the corpse "...A way out?" He grabbed it in excitment and yelled up at the knight "Thank you, thank you!" and goes to open the rusty cell gate. The knight was gone and the key looks rusty and would break upon us, but the door would open. Vul walks out of his cell and looks around to see his surroundings before heading forward... The key broke as soon as he unlocked the door, so no using the key again, but on the outside of the cell are human undead, no mobians are to be found. Vul sneaks around the hollows, clutching his broken sword in both hands The hollows pay no mind, they seem depressed about their fate. Vul feels sorrow for them, but not wanting to get his hands dirty he moves on and walks past them. He exits the hall way and sees a stair way. He walks up the flight of stairs An undead pushes a bolder down the stairway and towards you. "Oh boy!" Vul runs down the stairs and pushes himself up against a wall to avoid it. The bolder rolls past you and smashes a wall, that reveals another room behind that wall. Vul walks towards this newly discovered room and looks inside... Inside is the knight who dropped the corpse with the key. "Huh, your no hollow heh, heck your not even a human, no matters, hear me out will you please?" The knight asks, he is sitting in a pile of rubble dying. Mars of Carim (Saren the Dark Lynx) You woke up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Mars caught the key, stretching his limbs since god knows how long since he used them before walking to the cell door with the key in hand and opening the door. "Freedom~" They key broke as soon as he unlocked the door, so no using the key again, but on the outside of the cell are human undead, no mobians are to be found. Mars walked towards the undead with a curious look on his face. They shows signs of sorrow and depression, they dont react to his presence. Mars tapped one of them on the shoulder. It doesn't move at all. Mars walks past it, he really didn't care. Markings in the floor make out odd words: Press R1 to do a light attack. Mars was confused, he was in a video game? Then he relizes that it actually says to always run and to lightly attack. Griefan of Berenike (Jaredthefox92) You wake up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. "I am dead tired, wait what's this?" Griefan said as he began to groan and move over to the corpse of the befallen human that has met an ill fate like he had. the corpse has a key to the cell do he is in, he can remember the accident that he was in, but how he got here is still a mystery "Welp, It looks like this poor bastard won't be needing this anymore.Come to think it he won't be in need of any of that armor or anything as well." Griefan said as he began to examine the entire body for anything else that would be of moderate value, at least given his current predicament. (Loot) The corpse just has the key and a loincloth. He takes the loincloth regardless, perhaps he could use it later on. At this point Griefan would need all he could carry for his future endeavors. Griefan then proceeds to move over to the door and uses the key; He puts the key in and turns it. The key breaks but the door opens, and he sees human undead, who seem more depressed than hostile and then you realize, there are no mobians to be seen. Griefan walks towards them.While he is known to have a rather disdain towards humans. he comes to realize that they're all in the same boat. Before he tried to do something stupid he would at least try to find out what's going on. 'Oi! Greetings." Griefan said, at least trying to sound hospital. They take no notice in you, they seem to depressed to even look up. "Something wrong? Helloooo." Griefan asks. As he walks through he notices that they are undead and unresponsive, one in a cell looks up at you, but then his head drops in sorrow. Soon he comes across a set of stairs. "I guess i go up."' Griefan said as he carefully examines the stairs. Suddenly an undead with a broken sword pushes a bolder down the stairs. "Schiese!" Griefan lets out as he moves away from the base of the stars and to the right to avoid the get out of the way of the boulder. The bolder hits a wall and it collapsed, and a room was on the other side of that wall.' "Better go this way, whoever up there obviously are the people who want to keep me down here." Griefan said as he goes to the opening and looks inside. He sees the knight who had dropped the corpse with the key. He sits on some rubble. "You, your no hollow eh? In fact, your not even human. Hear me out will you?" He says, he sounds like he is dying. "Sure, I can hear the last words of a man who's time is almost up." Griefan said as he shook his head. "Well, glad to see someone's optimistic, anyways, it seems I have failed in my mission, I will die soon, then lose my sanity. But you, you can carry on where I left off. You know, there is an old saying where I am from: thou who art undead are chosen, and thine exsodus from the asylum must ring the bell of awakening, and the fate of the undead thou shalt know..." he says, if could be a way to get you home. "There, now I can finally die with hope in my heart..." "I see, so what I must do?" Griefan asks. "Leave this asylum, slay the demon that guards the gate, and ring the bells of awakening. Also take this, an estus flask, an undead favorite." He says as he hands you a green flask with a glowing yellow liquid inside. (Keep it, it's your only healing potion) "Thank you. Now,is there anything else I would need to acomplish this task, or shall I leave you to your rest?" Griefan asks as he mentally jotted all the information down and took the flask. "Oh wait, take this." The knight says before handing you a key to the room where the bolder came from. "Now go now, I would hate to harm you after death." He says before laying back down. "Very well, fate preserve you." Griefan said as he exited the room and looked for a place to use the key. the staircase that the older fell down seems safe now, there is a locked door up there too